The Little Bundle Of Joy
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Part 3 of my Kaitou Joker, Jem is pregnant, with Cyan's child, will their new friends freak out? Will Jem take the shock well? King looks really jealous! And with The Diamond Sisters in space, Luna and her sisters in England, will they find out? Cyan X Jem [Rated T for safety]
1. The Little Bundle Of Joy

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Little Bundle Of Joy**

"Ah!" Jem shouted through the zeppelin.

"What is it?!" Queen and Rose practically kicked the bathroom door open. "Are you okay?!"

They saw Jem's face was pale as she was shocked, she looked at them with tearful eyes and said,

"I-I'm pregnant…"

"What?!" They yelled, startling Roko, Ai and Hachi.

"What is it?" Ai yawned while getting to the bathroom.

"Jem is a mother!" Queen yelled.

"Okay, WHAT?!" Ai yelled.

"Who's the father?" Rose asked.

"Uh…" Jem paused. "Cyan…"

"You have a baby with my big brother?!" Rose yelled, and dialed Cyan's phone number from a phone she pulled out of nowhere. "BIG BROTHER!" She yelled through the phone.

"What, what happened Rose?!" Cyan asked covering his ears. "It's seven in the morning!"

"You are a father you idiot!" Queen snatched the phone from Rose. "With Jem!"

Shadow fell off his bed landing on his face. "WHAT?!"

"HOW?!" Rose yelled. "I don't want to know. Wait a second."

Rose teleported Cyan right from the ceiling and landed with his face as a landing pad.

"Ow!" Cyan rubbed his poor nose. "Okay, what now?!"

"I hate you so much Shadow!" Jem yelled, and used her magic to slam pillows at him.

Luna, Lyra, Raven, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire had gone back with their daily routine, with Ruby and her sisters dragging Phoenix into space, Luna and hers were going on a long vacation.

"What did I do?!" Cyan yelled. "I didn't even got near Jem since Phoenix!"

"Should I tell them that Jem accidentally casted a 'Oh, son of mine' spell?" Rose said nervously.

"You probably should." Ai looked at them stunned.

"I can't believe you!" Jem yelled harder and threw more cards at Cyan, he just keeps dodging which makes Jem madder.

"Calm down!" Queen yelled, trying to pull her back.

"Jem, you got pregnant because of your spell!" Rose yelled but shut her mouth with her hands quickly.

"What?!"

* * *

"Jem is pregnant- Wait, am I hearing this right?" King yelled through the phone.

"Yes, you are, King." Queen said, looking at the rest, they were comforting Jem from her breakdown.

"Who's the father?" King asked solemnly, trying to hide his anger.

"I know you're mad, just don't freeze anyone or kill them, okay?" Queen said.

"Just tell me who he is." King moaned over the phone, he threw his hands over his head in dismay.

"... Cyan…" Queen said silently, covering her ears to wait for an answer.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to kill him." King growled.

"King, I'm not there if you have a fever again." Ai said.

"It's not his fault, it's just a accident with a spell, but, she's taking it really hard." Queen said. "Okay, how can she be _not_ sad?!"

"I'm coming over, right NOW." King said and hung up.

The phone ringed once more and Rose was the one to take it.

"Rose, it's Luna, how's Jem's pregnancy?" It was Luna.

"How did you even know?" Rose asked.

"I ran into King in my vaca, he's in England stealing treasure and he shot me with his ice gun." Luna sighed.

"It was an accident!" King's voice was heard faintly from behind.

"Plus, I literally know everything." Luna said. "The spell gone wrong can be reversed, just that Jem doesn't want to carry the baby."

There was a silence through the phone.

"Jem…" Rose said, looking at her friend, who had recovered a little.

"I'm not sure…" Jem said silently.

"... We don't know exactly…" Rose sighed.

"After a week, the baby will be permanent and she will lose her virginity…" Luna said. "I don't think she wants to lose it now."

Rose looked at Cyan, he was taking this super hard, he bit his lower lit to prevent him from screaming.

"Jem, look at me." Cyan said. "The choice is yours, I'll respect your decision."

Jem looked at him with tearful eyes, she paused for a moment and ran to embrace Cyan, he was shocked at first, but slowly returning the hug.

"I want to keep the baby."

* * *

"Okay, you are so joking." Queen said over the holocall, gifted by Ruby.

"No I am not, you just need them alone for a while, you know they need a proper relationship, right?" Ruby said. "I don't think I can make it back until next month."

"You were on a fuel restock." Queen pointed out.

"Hey, one second here means ten minutes there," Ruby said. "They're mostly like to get married, got that from a vision- Don't, ask."

"Okay, they have been getting really close to each other these days." Queen said, looking at the very jealous King spying on them.

"My guess is King is really, really jealous." Ruby said. "Wait, gotta go, gotta fix something."

"Bye." Queen said.

"King, stop staring at them!" Ai said, looking at King.

* * *

The silence has been unbearable, neither of them is willing to make the first move, it was just to awkward.

"So," Cyan broke the silence. "You really want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Jem gave a slight smile, showing that she was okay. "Do you?"

"More than ever." Cyan said, and pulled Jem in for another hug, their relationship stepped in further.

Meanwhile, King was biting his own finger and getting more jealous.

"King, if you get a fever, I don't care." Ai joked.

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Lyra asked, getting another sip from her drink.

"Rose, apparently Jem's pregnant." Luna sighed and smiled.

"Who's the father?" Raven asked, drinking some juice from her glass cup.

"Shadow." Luna said and the two spat their drinks out, Luna held a shield in advance.

"He's the father?!" Raven yelled.

"For someone creepy, that's pretty impressive." Lyra said.

"Just get ready for the wedding." Luna joked, sending a message to Jem.

 _When is the wedding?_

Soon Jem replied.

 _What do you mean wedding?_

 _I see everything._

 _Let's just see!_

* * *

"I, uh, can't believe, Jem is pregnant!" Ruby said, deflecting blaster bolts.

"Okay, time out, you serious?" Emerald asked.

"Deadly serious." Ruby joked.

"Who's pregnant now?" Ezra asked. (From Star Wars Rebels)

"A friend of ours." Sapphire said.


	2. The Little Princess

**The Little Bundle Of Joy**

 **The Little Princess**

"Hello?" Queen picked her phone up as it was ringing.

"Hey Queen, Silver Heart here!"

"Oh, hi grandpa! Why are you calling?" Queen asked.

"Just to inform you that the annual phantom thief competition is coming up!" Silver Heart said. "I'm sure you will win this time!"

"About that, I'm not going this year." Queen said. "Because…"

"Because of what? Are you scared of Jem winning again?" Silver Heart asked, because Queen is not likely to back down from a challenge.

"Not only me, Shadow, Jem, Rose and Ai are not going this year." Queen said.

"Why?" Silver Heart asked.

"Because uh, uh…" Queen stammered. "Jem, is… pregnant."

"What?!" Silver Heart freaked, just like everyone else. "Who's the father?!"

"Shadow is." Queen said.

"Again, Queen?" Jem moaned from the background, while drinking some water.

"Yeah, it's grandpa." Queen said.

Jem spat all her water out. "What?!"

"This is awkward." Cyan sighed, now just in some purple jeans and a white shirt that has a black skull on it, laying on the couch.

"Says the father." Ai rolled her eyes.

"So, how's the baby?" Rose asked.

"It's okay, I think it's a boy." Jem said.

"What should we name it?" Cyan said.

"You got any ideas?" Jem asked.

"Jack." Cyan smiled.

* * *

 **Time Skip To One Month**

* * *

"You need to take care of yourself more." Queen said to Jem.

Jem's stomach got bigger by the day, which only made Cyan more nervous.

"Relax Cyan, nothing bad's going to happen." Jem said to the pacing Cyan. "It's only a month."

"I just feel like something's going to happen." Cyan said and got smacked by a cover of a sword.

"Ah! Sorry Mr Cyan!" Hachi ran and recovered the cover.

"And, there you have it." Ai said.

"Your worry is worser than King." Queen said.

"So, how's the gang?" Jem asked.

"Ruby and the others are coming back tomorrow, Luna is sick because of Lyra putting cheese in her tea." Ai laughed. "Where's Roko, anyway?"

"He's with Luna enjoying the sun." Queen said.

* * *

"Luna! You okay?!" Roko said as Luna felt sick once more.

"No, and I am going to get Lyra back for this." Luna said as she threw up in the toilet.

* * *

"So, how's it going, King?" Dump asked through a video call.

"Nothing much," King said frustrated.

"I know when you're mad, King, what happened? Is it Jem's pregnancy?" Dump asked.

"No," King declined.

"Oh, you're jealous, are you? Queen told me," Dump laughed.

"Fine, I am," King said. "I just can't get over the fact that Cyan's the father."

"Who knows? We're literally nineteen," Dump said.

* * *

"Ruby, can we leave later?! I need sleep!" Emerald pouted.

"It's only been two days!" Sapphire said.

"Yes, and one month on Earth, still, we need to drag that Phoenix guy back." Ruby sighed. "He got away again."

"Nah, he seems weird, do you think someone manipulated him? There's a disturbance." Sapphire said.

"No kidding, but we need to get back." Ruby said.

"Guys, we've got a holocall." Emerald said, pointing to the table. "The Ghost."

"Okay, Kanan, what's up?" Ruby turned on the holocall.

"Just checking in," Kanan shrugged. "And to tell you, Ezra's missing."

(That story leads to another, Twilight's Light. Read all of them)

"What?!" They yelled. "We can't go back now, we're in the middle of hyperspace!"

"I didn't ask you to come back, just informing you." Kanan said. "Let me know if you sensed something, alright?"

"Of course Kanan." Emerald said.

"Guys, talk later, we're home." Ruby said. "And I'm going to check on Jem to see if she killed Cyan already."

* * *

"King, you really need to stop spying at them." Queen said to King, who was more jealous than ever, if that's even possible.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Ai said.

"King, if you're spying, not going to work!" Cyan yelled.

* * *

"Who's calling now?" Jem moaned as she reached for the remote, because someone was calling via video.

"Hi, Jem!" The red haired princess showed up. "How's it going?"

"Oh, hi, and you are…" Jem thought hard.

"It's Princess Paparika!" Hachi yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking in," She said.

"Uh, Hachi," Jem said. "Who is this?"

"You don't remember me?" The princess asked.

"Oh! Uh, Mrs Scarlet lost her memory last time," Hachi explained.

"That's why, I am the princess you saved twice!" The young princess said. "Why did she lose her memory?"

"You really don't want to know…" Queen came and said, the disk that she was holding was beeping. "Wait a second."

"Queen, how's it going?" Emerald asked.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Queen smiled.

"It's only been an hour since we last talked," Sapphire sighed.

"And, two weeks here." Queen said.

"Wow! What technology is that?!" The princess said, looking at the holodisk.

"Space ones." Sapphire said. "You are…"

"Princess Paparika?" Hachi said. "Ruler of India?"

"Last time we came back it was your parents ruling." Ruby smiled.

"Kids grow up so fast." Emerald said.

"You know my parents?" The Princess asked.

"Twenty years ago, earth time, yes." Sapphire said.

"They were smart, wise and really knew how to rule a country," Emerald said.

* * *

"Jem, are you really, really sure you can do this?" Cyan asked.

"Cyan, you seem more nervous than I am." Jem said.

"Jem, I know you're pregnant and all, but Cyan is the one freaking out." Ruby said. "And I guess Luna is still sick."

"Talk about healing spells." Rose said. "She still needs rest for her magic."

"Jem, I know about your amnesia and all," Ruby said. "With a mind trick, I can pull those memories back."

"No!" King and Cyan yelled.

"Why?" Emerald and Jem asked.

"You're scared for some reason." Sapphire said, glaring daggers at them.

"And how do you know?" King asked.

"We told you, we can sense your emotions!" Emerald said.

"That is something we need to talk later." Cyan said.

"It's strange, just… I can remember my parents, how they… died." Jem said silently.

"Anything else?" Ai asked.

"No." Jem shook her head.


	3. Shadows From The Past

**The Little Bundle Of Joy**

 **Shadows Of The Past**

"Jem, lunch is-" Queen knocked on Jem's room door.

"I don't feel like talking." Jem snapped from inside her room.

"But-" Queen said.

"I said I don't feel like talking!" Jem yelled.

"What did you do now, Queen?" Ai sighed.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Queen shook her hands.

"Oh, Mrs Scarlet really hates to talk these three days." Hachi said. "Every year. She talks to herself."

"Three days?" Ai asked.

"Is it a witch thing?" Rose asked.

"Hey, you are the witch here." Roko said.

"Where were you?" Queen asked.

"Phantom thief stuff." Roko yawned.

"Okay, anyone knew what happened to Jem these three days?" Ai asked. "Might be something from her childhood."

"Well, she was disguised as a boy back then, but she was all cheerful and energetic, so no." Queen said. "One time Roko hit her where a boy's 'privates', but it still hurt."

"Queen? Seriously?" Roko sighed.

"Guess only she knows." Ai said.

"What about Silver Heart?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure, why don't you try calling him?" Roko said to Queen.

"Just a second…" Queen said as she fished out her phone. "Hey, grandpa."

"Oh, hey Queen, what's up?" Silver Heart asked.

"What's up with Jem these days? Do you know?" Queen asked.

"Today is…" Silver Heart thought. "Oh! Today's the first day when her parents gone on a bussiness trip ten years ago for three days."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Queen said.

"Truth is, they never came back." Silver Heart sighed.

Queen's mind stopped, her face was blank, she took a moment to take this in.

"O-oh, okay, thanks grandpa," Then she hung up.

"What is it?" Ai asked, noticing the change in her facial expression.

"Her parents died in these three days." Queen said and all of them gasped. "It's her parent's death anniversary."

"That's why…" Hachi thought.

"Maybe we should try to cheer her up." Rose said.

"Not a chance, last time didn't end well." Queen backed away.

"Okay…" Ai said. "How about Cyan?"

"Worth a shot, including that she doesn't try to kill him." Queen shrugged.

"Big brother?" Rose said as she dialed Cyan.

* * *

"Jem, I know you're upset your parents are gone this day, you're not the only one." Queen knocked at her door, trying to get Jem to open up.

She could hear a sigh from inside.

"Queen, look, I know all of your parents are gone, apart from Ai and Hachi, Roko didn't even knew his! For the fact that you're with Silver Heart since you were just a baby, Rose and Cyan didn't even have most of the chance with their's, King's parents were gone when he was small and silent." Jem sighed.

Queen's heart pinched a little when she heard this.

"We all loved our parents, even when we didn't knew them, it's just that, they promised me that they _will_ come back, and even that's all I remember now." Jem sighed again. "You'll never know."

"Rose, where's Cyan?!" Ai asked.

"In the middle of tackling Oniyama." Rose shook her head. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to know how big brother shouted that she was pregnant."

"That's going on the news tonight." Ai sighed.

"Where's Emerald and her sisters anyway?" Rose asked.

"With Luna and her's, they are probably going to blow the roofs off the museum in Australia." Ai laughed mentally.

"Maybe Ruby can help?" Rose asked. "She can read minds and stuff."

"I'm thinking she won't be free until midnight." Ai said, thinking of the part where the six all pass out in their hotel beds.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." King said, drinking some tea while talking to Dump.

"I'm not, Cyan literally shouted out that Jem is pregnant while he was fighting Oniyama." Dump wanted to laughed but held it.

"And that is going on the news." King sighed.

"Seriously, King, move on, she doesn't love you." Dump said.

"Still can't forget the fact that she chose Cyan over me." King whined.

"No offense, King, but the only way you're going to get her to love you is by hypnotizing her." Dump laughed.

"Oh, really?" King has a sly grin on his face.

"Wait, you're serious?!" Dump yelled.

* * *

"Jem, you okay?" Cyan asked, knocking on the door.

"I want to be alone, now, Cyan." Jem snapped slightly.

"You can't just shut everyone out like this, you know?" Cyan said. "We know your parents were gone, all of our parents were gone too."

Even when Queen said this, it meant nothing to her, but when Cyan said it, it was somewhat, different…

"Come in," Jem said softly, the door hissed open, and Cyan walked in carefully.

The room was dark, it really took a while for Cyan to adjust his eyes to see around clear enough, then he saw her sitting in a corner, a photo in front of her and a golden key, the photo consists of a woman, a man and a white haired child.

Cyan sighed, he knew how hard this was for her, a hand was placed on Jem's shoulder, she flinched a little when he made contact.

"Jem…" Cyan said softly, which he was trying very hard to do.

She looked at him with blue, lifeless eyes, which make Cyan's heart twitch because he had never seen her like this before, not even when they've met.

"Listen to me, you can't change the past, even if you did, you may have never met us, you may have never saved the world, if you didn't, Clover would have already ruled the world by now." Cyan sighed. "You changed all of us."

"I-I, did…?" Jem's voice was still cracked.

"You did," Cyan forced out a reassuring smile. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Jem said, and they broke into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to spy on them again?" Queen asked King, who was beyond jealous at the moment.

"Speak for yourself, Queen." King said to Queen who was also spying.

The holodisk in Queen's pocket started ringing.

"Queen, I know for the fact that Jem and Cyan are making out, stop staring at them." Ruby groaned.

"How do you know?" Ai asked.

"Thanks to a spying spell." Luna said. "I'm fine now."

"Okay, how's the magic baby standing?" Rose asked.

"Oh, uh, the baby won't be like normal ones, she can move around like a normal person, but the baby will still be born in a magic way." Luna shuddered.

"Like?" Ai asked.

"You'll see." Luna said. "Let's just give the two their moment."


	4. Secrets To Be Found

**The Little Bundle Of Joy**

 **Secrets To Be Found**

"Who's up for some volleyball?" Queen asked as she kneeled down to get the ball from her backpack.

After Jem's depression, she was back to normal, and all of them decided to have some fun at the beach.

Ruby and her sisters took the name 'The Diamond Sisters', like back in space and the rebellion, and they did a lot of phantom thieving which caused them to go world famous.

That also is the same with Luna.

"You're so on," Ruby said, stretching her arms, while looking at the rest. "Come on."

"You're going down!" Luna smirked.

"You're not the only phantom thief that has powers, Luna," Emerald laughed.

"Okay, we know the drill, it's me, Ai and Rose versus Luna!" Queen yelled.

"Hey, what about me?!" Jem yelled.

"You're with King and Cyan!" Ai said, getting on the sandy ground.

"Fine," Jem groaned slightly.

"This is awkward," King thought.

"Head's up!" Sapphire said as she tossed a spare ball on King. "By the way, stop being jealous for once."

"Shut up." King groaned.

"Are powers usable this time?" Rose asked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, the force guides me every time, so, it's fair that everyone can use their skills," Ruby said.

"So… Game on!"

* * *

"Inspector, are you sure that they will be here again?" Ginko asked the Inspector.

"My phantom thief senses are tingling like mad, they've got to be here!" Inspector snapped. "Be ready at all times!"

"Then, sir, why are you sunbathing?!" Momo yelled at the man slouching on a beach chair.

"And they haven't sent any advance notices," Ginko added, sighing.

"Yet! They are here alright!" Oniyama snapped.

The three police were snapping at each other when they saw a crowd and cheering.

"What's all the fuss about?" Oniyama asked, removing his sunglasses.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out?" Momo said, making her way through the crowd easily.

They could hear them cheering for the diamond sisters, the midnight, and Scarlet and her friends.

"They are here!"

* * *

"Ice shot!" King pulled his gun out to freeze Emerald's footing but it didn't work.

"Nice try!" Emerald replied by smacking the ball back.

"Geez, you three need to see a doctor!" Jem panted. "It's been three hours!"

"You need a lot of energy in space, you know." Ruby said.

"But we're still going to win!" Cyan laughed. "Bloody rain!"

"Not good," Sapphire thought to herself, but the ball and the bolt just stayed in mid-air.

"Get the ball!" Sapphire said, holding the two in place, directing the bolt into the sea.

"No fair!" Jem yelled.

"You are literally a witch, Jem, use that," King rolled his eyes.

"Oh, forgot," Jem laughed, and used her magic to catch the ball.

"You want to fight me in a telekinetic battle?" Ruby said. "Bring it!"

They pushed the ball in their opposite directions, both using their own abilities, while the others just keep tackling the other team, but a voice interrupted them all.

"Freeze, you phantom thieves!" A man yelled through the crowd.

The two froze for a second, and turned to see the man shouting, which also caused the ball to go flying in the man's face.

"Oh! Twice, awesome," Queen said from the other side.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Rose said.

"Um…" Jem and Ruby both stammered, and see the man stirring.

"You are under arrest, you wretched phantom thieves!" Oniyama yelled as he tried to regain balance.

"And, why?" Ai asked.

"We were just playing volleyball, you know?" Jem raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me started on last time!"

"That, I heard," Raven did a joking expression that wants to throw up. "Ew."

"Seriously, Oniyama, take a break," King sighed, facepalming.

He didn't listen, he just wanted to arrest the group of phantom thieves, he threw multiple rope handcuffs at the group.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled, getting seriously annoyed and mad.

"Ruby, don't even-" Emerald snapped.

"This is not going to end well," Rose covered her eyes by the looks of things.

"Oh, boy," Luna did the same.

"You, are, so, DEAD!" Ruby yelled, getting her lightsaber out cutting the ropes, and pointed it at Oniyama.

"Anyone enjoying this?" Cyan said.

"Me," Jem said.

"You do that again, you're dead for _real_ ," Ruby said, clipping her lightsaber back, and returning to normal.

"Why do the people I know do that?" Queen said.

"Even you, Queen," King said.

"Okay, that's settled…" Jem said.

"Anyone up for business today?" Lyra asked.

"I am, I'm going to an ancient temple, with Cyan," Jem said.

"Me too." King yawned.

"Wait, what are you after, anyway?" Cyan asked.

"A pendant named 'The Queen's Order'." King said.

* * *

"So this is it," King said to himself as he held a silver pendant on his gloved hand.

The silver pendant was a simple necklace with a golden star with eight points, a pink crystal was stuck to the end of where the hole where the string should be.

"Cyan, it's time to take back what's mine," King smiled to himself.


	5. The Queen's Order Told

**The Little Bundle Of Joy**

 **The Queen's Order Told**

"What are the odds bumping into you here, King," Jem joked, walking through the dark tunnels, but feeling a little dizzy.

"I have no idea, this place is beyond huge," King replied, still clenching the pendant in his palm.

"You got what you came here for?" Jem asked. "'Cause I got mine."

She held a bracelet made of pure gold and jewels, if there were light it will shine really bright.

"Yeah, got mine already," King replied. "Legend says that this thing can make the wearer 'Queen', or something, I guess when you tell something while looking in the eye, the victim will obey no matter what."

"Cool, and mine says that I can fly," Jem said sarcastically, King raised an eyebrow."I know you're serious, just kidding!"

"Um, hate to kill the moment, where are we?" King asked looking around.

"I have no idea whatsover," Jem shook her head.

BOOM.

"What was that?!" Jem yelled, ready for an attack.

"I don't like the sound of that," King moaned.

"Neither do I," Jem said, and the walls suddenly exploded, which Jem used her cape to protect her face from getting hurt or blind. "What in the-"

"Where were you?!" Cyan yelled, his umbrella was smoking, obviously he was the one who blew the wall up.

"Did you have to blow up the wall?!" King yelled.

"You were lost for three days, you know that?!" Cyan yelled.

"Three days? We were only here for an hour!" Jem freaked.

"An hour?! Ai cried her eyeballs out, you know that?!" Cyan yelled. "Luckily Hachi put a tracking device on your gear!"

"Why on earth would he do that?!" King yelled.

"That jerk, remember?!" Cyan yelled. "Come on!"

"Yeah, right, and how do we know you're not a figment of our imagination?" King snorted.

"Because I know that you are very jealous of us," Cyan snapped.

"Fine," King growled.

"Ha, ha," Jem said sarcastically. "Actually Cyan, there's something I need to tell you later."

"Okay, but you need to rest first," Cyan said.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cyan yelled to the top of his lungs, making everyone go part death.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore, that's what," Jem said, covering her ears. "I'm with King now."

"What happened to you two when you were in the temple?" Queen asked suspiciously to King.

"Nothing, I just realized that the feelings I have for King is stronger," Jem crossed her arms.

"King, I know you did something because that is not how she reacts," Cyan glared at King.

"I-I did nothing!" King stammered. "I just went for a treasure, then I met Jem, that's it!"

"What treasure was that?" Ai asked.

"The Queen's Order!" King yelled, and everyone eye's widen.

"You forgot?!" Queen yelled. "That's the forbidden treasure grandpa taught us about!"

"It is? Uh oh," King said silently.

"It _will_ make your heart desires come true, but in a hurtful way to the victim!" Queen yelled in his ears. "Now I will have to see if Luna is free."

"I'm right here," Rose said.

"Rose, no offense, but you're not powerful enough for this yet," Queen said and called Luna. "Luna, you free?"

"Bad, ugh, time, Queen!" Luna said at the other side. "Oniyama, ah! Is, crazy!"

"Can't you make a shield?" Queen asked.

"Nope, not now," Luna said. "If it's about the Queen's pendant, I'm not availible at the moment!"

"Then you need to hurry, who knows what King will unleash," Queen sighed.

"Bye, ow!" Luna hung up.

"Hope she's okay," Queen shrugged and dialed for Ruby.

"What's up?" Ruby asked. "Is Jem and King okay?"

"They are, but King's going down," Queen growled.

"Let me guess : King used the pendant on Jem," Ruby laughed. "I can reverse it, but it includes bringing memories from the past."

"Where are you anyway?" Queen asked.

"Right above you, I knew this would happen," Ruby said.

* * *

"Ah! King I hate you so much!" Jem yelled, throwing more pillows at him.

"That was successful," Rose chuckled.

"Really, I'm not sure how she's going to react when knowing her past again," Ruby said, resting.

"I really need earplugs for this one," Ai said.

 **Hey guys! This story will may or may not be discontinued, because I am going to do another Kaitou Joker story.**


	6. It's Continued!

Okay, hello everyone, this story shall be continued in "Journey Through Multiverses" Chapter 10! So stick around! It's up!


End file.
